


A Different Way to Keep Warm

by Windian



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel has never been able to say no to Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Way to Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5141063/chapters/12200321

“Richard, no capes.”

“Ah, but how about this? Suppose for a moment that we were able to locate a lovely white mantle to match your–”

“No, Richard. No. Capes.”

…Or so Asbel had said. And yet, Asbel had never been able to deny Richard anything. Not when Richard looked at him with those eyes of his. And that face. Or… just… Richard.

So, just an hour later, Asbel stepped out of the store into a freezing Fendel afternoon, Richard wearing a smug smile, and around Asbel’s shoulders– a brand-new fur lined cape.

He sighed. The day was so cold it left his mouth in a puff of white.

Admittedly, it was pretty snug. And when they stopped outside a storefront, looking for a new blade for Richard, he couldn’t help but admire his reflection. The cape accentuated the similarities in their outfits further, and flushing, Asbel couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason Richard picked it out.

Had Richard wanted them to match?

The thought was oddly pleasing.

“Ah, Asbel. Let me adjust you for one second.” Asbel blinked, and Richard was standing so close to him he could see the curl of his breath. Pick out the individual strands of his eyelashes, dipped in concentration as he fixed his cape. His eyes darted up to Asbel’s surprised, flushed face, and he explained, “It snagged.”

“O-oh. Right,” said Asbel, with a tight, strained laugh.

…Because all he could concentrate on was Richard’s flawless skin, his fingers itching to cup his cheek, and—

“There. Now you’re perfect.” With a final flourish, Richard pulled the cape straight, and stepped away with a smile that made Asbel’s insides feel like they were melting.

In a good way, that is. Not a burning, horrible way.

“Right. Thanks,” he laughed, oddly giddy and lightheaded. “H-hey, why don’t we go find a gift for Sophie?” He spoke quickly, turning his burning face into the driving snow. He walked quickly, striding with single-minded determination to the gift store behind Richard, tossing his cape over his shoulder.

—And in his hurry, managed to trip over the fur-lined edge of the thing, and went sprawling head-first towards a face full of snow.

“Asbel!” Richard gasped. But as he reached to stop Asbel’s full-throttle plunge he slipped on icy flagstones, and they both fell.

The result of this was that Asbel, when he came to, blinking bits of snow from his eyelashes, found himself staring at Richard. Who, for a change, looked just as surprised as himself.

He was also lying on top of the King.

Asbel’s whole body flushed hot with embarrassment, and this time it was the the burning, horrible kind.

“R-Richard! I’m so sorry,” he said, as he tried to push himself up and off, but found the two of them had somehow got tangled up. “W-what?” he breathed, and then, “Damn, it’s this cape.”

In the fall, Asbel’s cape had got twisted round Richard, to the result that Richard was lying on it.

Asbel was dying inside, but Richard had the audacity to start laughing. He made no moves to help free the two of them, instead muffling his laughter under his hand, tears of mirth in his eyes.

“Richard!” Asbel hissed. “This isn’t funny.”

“Isn’t it? I’m rather enjoying this predicament, myself.”

“Richard, please,” he said, tugging rather hopelessly at the cape. That damned cape. He was trying hard not to imagine what the shopkeeper would think if he chanced to look out the window and see the Lord of Lhant effectively straddling the King of Windor.

“Hm. I think you were right after all, Asbel,” Richard said.

“About—” he tugged hard at the cape, “what?”

“I don’t think you need that cape after all. I believe I can think of a better way to keep warm.”

All protests went out of Asbel as Richard caressed his cheek. The only noise that escaped him was a small, choking sound.

Oh, screw it, thought Asbel. Before he smashed their mouths together, and shopkeeper be damned, kissed the life out of Richard on the soggy, snowy flagstones of Fendel.


End file.
